Crossroads
by arielprime
Summary: Optimus Prime is in for the surprise of his life when a femme from his past crosses into an alternate universe, his universe. Old feelings, memories, and new questions swell inside the both of them, as two broken sparks find each other once again.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a Tumblr RP repost convo between myself and the amazingly talented oneshallstand (pupu). Check out their stuff, absolutely fantastic blog, even better friend and RP'er. This was my first time RP'ing and I am quite happy with how it turned out. I rearranged, reformatted, and added some stuff so it is easier to read - but apparently, this story proves that the most creative of ideas come from a) too much coffee and b) all-nighting it with a tumblr account senpai. There will be multiple chapters to follow, as this was a LONG RP, all night. I hope to update soon, just gotta do a bit more reformatting work (blech). Please follow, fave and don't forget to review, review, review! Let me know what you think, but as always, no rude or nasty comments please, we're all friends here! - AP

* * *

It was a calm afternoon in Jasper, Nevada. The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots had slowed, and the Autobots lived peacefully amongst the humans, protecting them in secret. Optimus Prime continued to serve as the leader, with his team spread across the planet, serving on different missions. He remained at the Autobots main base, over seeing his various team members alongside Ratchet. He didn't consider the war over, but took solace in staying at the base, for much needed and long anticipated rest.

Ratchet was busy working on another scientific project, for an obscure purpose Optimus couldn't remember. All he knew was that Ratchet was happy tinkering in his lab, and that was a good enough of a reason for him. Optimus stood at the computer monitor, noticing a small blip on the screen, on the outside perimeter of the desert. The Energon detector began to chime, tracking a Cybertronian vehicle travelling across the desert floor. Ratchet looked up from his workstation, furrowing his optic ridges.

"Is that another Autobot?" He voice was curt, yet laced with curiosity. Optimus shook his helm, hailing for a transmission from the unknown subject.

"I'm not sure old friend… the Energon detectors aren't functioning normally. The Cybertronian appears to have irregular energy patterns… I would be very surprised if it was a Decepticon though. I don't think there's any need to worry." He smirked, turning back to the Medic. Ratchet rolled his optics, huffing.

"Puh-lease, the war's not over, I'll always worry until it is. What I want to know now I is if I need to prepare a medical kit, or the recharge station… any idea if they know of our location?" Ratchet stepped beside the Prime, peering around his large shoulders at the computer monitors. Optimus continued typing quickly, sending various messages across every known frequency in his databanks.

"The travel pattern appears to be unguided… I don't think they know we're here, but they will shortly – as soon as I find a means of contacting them that is…" The blip on the screen continued the journey across the desert, when suddenly an incoming transmission was received.

*_Calling any surviving Autobots, requesting immediate transmission confirmation. Searching for Optimus Prime. Please respond.*_

The digital message blinked on the screen repeatedly. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other, then back to the computer screen. Optimus quickly recorded the information, tracing the frequency the message was transmitted through. Ratchet squinted, darting his optics between the map and message screen.

"What frequency is that exactly? In all my years I have never seen anything like it." Optimus nodded his helm, puzzled.

"My thoughts exactly old friend." He began typing a message in reply, reading it out as he typed.

"I am Optimus Prime, your message has been received. I welcome you to this new planet, a new home fellow space voyager. Before I can clear you for admittance, I require a suitable visual confirmation before I can bridge you to our base. Remain in your current position. I will bridge myself to your coordinates. Confirm transmission." His low voice echoed in the base, as the two mechs awaited the unknown Cybertronian's reply. Ratchet rubbed his helm begrudgingly.

"I have a bad feeling about this Optimus… something doesn't add up. It could be a 'Con, I mean I've never seen a Autobot use a frequency like that before…" The Prime's optics remained transfixed on the screen, unwavering.

"It'll be fine… they are probably a lost civilian, with no association with either faction, searching amongst the stars to reunite with their families. You forget Ratchet, we are not the only one's who suffer from the war. I had come to expect lost civilians finding this planet over time…" His voice was plain, as the Medic nodded his helm.

"I haven't forgotten… but civilians wouldn't have access to unknown frequencies, especially frequencies that are highly irregular, such as these… it's merely a scientific observation. Besides, the 'Cons have been quiet for quite sometime… they may be making a return." The screen blinked, the Cybertronian had received the information, and was awaiting the Prime.

"Unless otherwise specified I will not refuse help to anyone seeking aid. Civilians, just like us, had to adapt old friend. They may have found new frequencies in hopes of connecting with loved ones. Please activate the ground bridge." Optimus turned, facing the large archway, preparing for his immediate departure. Ratchet sighed inwardly, locking the coordinates, and pulled the lever.

"If you come back a scrap heap, let it be known I told you so." He murmured under his breath. Optimus looked over to the Medic momentarily, then back to the archway opening. The bridge burst forth with light, with brilliant hues of blue and green swirling around in front of the Autobot leader. The Prime turned back to the Medic, who stood next to the computer monitor.

"I will wait right here for the both of you to return. No more, no less." His faceplates softened into a small smile. The Prime nodded his helm, as he smiled kindly in return.

"Duly noted old friend. Until I return, keep monitoring the Energon detectors, in case others are nearby." Ratchet nodded his helm, shooing the Prime through the bridge.

Optimus walked through the swirling vortex of colours and light. His optics focused in the blinding sunlight reflecting off the miles of sand spread before him. The bridge closed quickly behind him, vanishing into thin air. He cautiously looked around for the Cybertronian. The warm desert wind blew the sand around him, sinking into his cables. He grimaced; washing sand out of the intricate cables and wires was never an easy task, especially for a mech of his size. _I thought they were close by… I don't appreciate waiting in a sand storm; especially with no sign of a Cybertronian near by… maybe Ratchet was right… something doesn't feel right._

An eerie sensation crept in the back of his processors. He took a guarded stance, activating his arm canons just in case. It had been many orns since he had last used them; but still, he had kept up with his combat skills, not wanting to ever be caught off guard. His audio receptors perked, as a rumbling of a small engine grew louder in the distance. The infamous facemask clicked into place, as he kept his arm canon idling at his side. A small cloud of dust approached him at a great speed. He magnified his optical view, but could not pick out the approaching civilian; a thick cloud of sand obscured his vision.

The vehicle braked hard, screeching sideways in a semi circle around the Prime. He covered his optics, raising his arm canon in case of a sudden attack. He ventilated the thick clouds, as the civilian's alt mode clicked and locked into their proper form hastily. He swatted away the dissipating clouds, revealing a petite pink femme. He looked her over, analyzing the new bot in front of him as she brushed sand and dust off of her body.

Her optics shone bright hues of blue, iridescent in colour; it was the first feature that captivated him. Her helm was a dusted pink, cresting at the back and flipping at the ends, resembling a human ponytail, Miko had once explained the significance if he recalled correctly. Her lean body housed pink armour, contrasting her chrome covered leg and arm joints, she still remained in her Cybertronian form, and had not taken an Earth vehicle alt mode. As his optics continued to wander her form, a strange familiarity arose in the pit of his spark. _It can't be… that's not possible… _He recognized her, from the years of old, back when they lived on Cybertron… back when he was just Orion.

She turned to him, her optics looked over his form. Her faceplates hardened, as she continued to subtly study him. He felt his spark sink, it was clear to him that she did not recognize him; to her, he was a stranger. His breathing intensified as she took a cautious step towards him, with her arms out in front of her, as part of standard protocol.

"Hello…" Optimus started, unsure how to approach her. She noticed his slightly nervous demeanour, and her expression changed from slight intrigue to worry.

"I hope I do not cause you distress… I do not wish to stir unwelcomed notions. Perhaps I can provide further explanation?" She turned her shoulder to the side, revealing a fading Autobot insignia. "I have noticed you are unsure whether or not you can trust me…" She motioned to his arm canon, which remained drawn at his side. He looked around incredulously, overwhelmed with the resurfacing feelings that lay dormant in his spark.

"…No, I - I am fine." His mask and arm canon retracted synchronously, as he remained still in his place. He raised a servo to his com-link, tapping it gently. "Ratchet, ground bridge, immediately, please." His simple order came out as a slightly desperate plea. His optics remained fixed on the femme, who continued to watch him carefully.

She reached her small servo out tentatively, showing that she posed no threat. Her faceplates formed into a shy smile. "Non-threatening handshakes are the perfect cure for unsettled greetings… at least that's what I've been told… I've – I've yet to test the theory…"

"…Ah…um…" He glanced about. "…I – I do not doubt that theory, and I am…flattered that you would offer. I just do not think…um…" His processors scrambled to give a jumbled reply. The words and wonder slowly began to fluster him, though he desperately tried to hide it. Before she could say a word, a ground bridge appeared before them. He motioned for her to enter respectfully.

She cautiously stepped through the threshold, following slowly behind the mighty Prime. Her optics remained transfixed on his form, she had never seen a Prime before… and he did not disappoint. She looked over his sculpted figure, as his long legs carried him smoothly through the spinning colours.

Her optics widened as the new space came into view before her. They were inside a large mountain face, hollowed out, and now serving as the Autobot's main head quarters. She titled her helm looking up at the high ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles. The sound of humming machinery from the large computer monitors filled her audio receptors, as her optics continued to scan the new surroundings. She had hardly noticed the Prime had left her side. She could hear voices calling to her, but they sounded distant. She shook her helm, focusing her optics on the Prime in front of her with a smaller orange and white mech by his side. The two mech's looked over to her in confusion, both furrowing their optics ridges questioningly.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Forgive me, I was admiring your base…" Her voice trailed off nervously as she motioned around her. She averted her optics, not wanting to meet their gaze. Muffled whispers from the two mech's peeked her curiousity, and she stole a few glances. The orange and white bot pushed past Optimus, holding a scanner in front of her.

"How long have you been here? Are you a civilian? When was your last refuel? Are there any injuries you have? Have you travelled far? Are you alone? Are there others you know of that are coming here? Have you seen any Decepticons recently?" The gruff mech overwhelmed her with his barrage of questions, as he continued to scan her body hastily. She stammered, not knowing which question to answer first. His scanner began to hover over her chest plates and she quickly brought up her servos, turning away in exasperation.

"Excuse me! Are you authorized to scan me there? Who are you?" She took a few steps back as the older mech rolled his optics, huffing. He turned to the Prime who was watching from a distance, seemingly distraught though he barely showed it.

"I'm a Chief Medical Officer, now please let me finish my scan. I have to make sure my data is correct." He stepped towards her holding out his arms, pointing the scanner at her helm. She craned her neck cables back, as his servo took hold of her shoulder. She stopped resisting and stared into the strange device, furrowing her brow.

"What data? What's going on?" She questioned, looking over to the Prime. Startled he hit a button on the large keypad, revealing various graphs, and other information.

"It's all protocol I assure you, Ratchet here is just… excited. We haven't had new company in quite sometime." The low baritone smoothly answered, as he turned back to the smaller femme. She felt a wave of relief, but still, something didn't add up.

"I would hardly call my demeanor excited." The Medic blurted out suddenly, pulling the scanner away from the femme. "Concerned would be a more suiting term." He walked towards a small workstation, transferring the data onto another computer monitor.

"Concerned? There's no need for concern, Doctor I assure you I'm fine…" Her vocalizer cracked briefly as she smiled, hoping to cause no alarm. _Why are you lying to him… they're going to know soon enough that you're missing half your memory banks. That's not really an injury though, is it? More of an internal processor malfunction if anything…_

"Mhmm, sure." The grumpy Medic replied sarcastically, not taking his optics off the computer screen. The Prime remained noticeably distant and silent, and she turned to him respectfully.

"I… I sense you are uncomfortable with my presence." Her voice was quiet, tinged with subtle pain. "Have I done something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you if I have, I'm sorry, truly I am…" Her optics peeked up at the Prime, as she lowered her helm dutifully. His faceplates filled with sudden confusion and worry, yet he remained far from her.

"No… no you haven't done anything wrong. Why would you think that? Please don't think that." His once regal voice now pleaded, veined for her to understand. The Medic looked up from the screen at the two, each staring intently at the other.

"Am I missing something here? Optimus what's going on? What's the matter with you?" The Prime looked over to the orange and white bot then back to the femme, who had now averted her optics once again.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm fine Ratchet… I don't know what's going on…" He trailed off, cautiously looking back at the femme as he fidgeted with his large fingers.

"It's me… I understand, really, I do. I know my place, at least, the place that femme's like me held back home." She rubbed her arm idly, peering up at the Prime above her. "I thought that maybe… I had hoped that things…" She shook her helm and ran to the silo's large elevator landing pad, hitting the button hurriedly. _I need to get out of here, I need some air… you're such a stupid femme, he's a Prime, a PRIME. You can't speak to him in that manner. You really shouldn't speak to him at all, unless spoken too! What is the matter with you? You know this. Everybot knows this; it's the law. Femmes are not allowed to talk to mech's outside their caste… even if they are on a different world… the law is the law. _She could hear the two mechs calling after her, but soon their voices dissipated as the elevator rose.

The overhead door opened revealing the limitless sky. She stepped off the platform, walking towards a large ledge on the plateau. _Now what are you going to do? Jump off the mountain and pray to Primus you survive? _She peered over the ledge, kicking a small stone. It fell for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally hitting the ground several hundred feet below. _Definitely not… but still, one of them will come up here eventually, and you can't hide forever. Who was that other bot anyways, looked older than the Prime… or maybe the Prime just looked younger… what does it matter! _She huffed grasping at her helm as she closed her optics tightly. _He's a Prime! He doesn't care about you, he never will… _She paused, opening her optics as they settled on the desert horizon. _He looks so familiar though… but why?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the second chapter, I apologize in advance, the way we RP'd makes it difficult to change _how _the characters interact and reply with each other. We were RP'ing in the characters P.O.V in relation to the other's character P.O.V, so I hope this doesn't cause huge troubles while reading... if it does let me know and I'll do my best to change it. As always please, follow, fave, and don't forget to review! I love hearing your opinions (but nothing rude or nasty please, we're all friends here) - AP

* * *

"What was that about?" The Medic gruffly looked over to the Prime, who had lowered himself onto a nearby medical berth. His optics remained sullen, staring vacantly at the floor. Ratchet furrowed an optic ridge, hardening his faceplates. "Optimus?" He called gently to the red and blue Autobot. Optimus shook his helm slightly, blinking his optics warily.

"Yes? I'm sorry old friend… I'm fine, no need to worry yourself." The Medic stepped to him softly, taking a seat beside the Prime on the berth.

"I'm not so much worried as I am curious, care to explain our new… guest?" The orange and white Autobot's faceplates softened, coaxing his old friend to turn his helm. The Prime's optics had filled with worry and loss. Of all the looks Ratchet had seen from his friend, this broke his spark the most. He had never seen Optimus so lost and confused before, but what made him hurt the most was knowing that there was little he could do to ease his pain. It was a pain that medical aid could not cure, it was a cure of a lost spark, a broken spark.

"Ratchet, I can't explain it… I know her. I knew her from when I was a data clerk… I'm absolutely certain of it. But it's not possible for her to exist… I thought she had been lost, a long, long time ago." He turned again, staring at the computer monitor ahead. The Medic raised a servo to his chin, rubbing it as he contemplated the Prime's answer.

"It is possible for you to be wrong old friend… I understand this is a surprise, but shouldn't it be a happy surprise of sorts? You seem to be… less than pleased with her presence."

"I am happy." The Prime answered plainly, turning to his friend, as he furrowed his optics slightly. Ratchet raised an optic ridge with a small smirk.

"Ah. That's what _this_ is…" He motioned to the Prime, who smiled faintly as a gentle chuckle rumbled from his vocalizer.

"I am happy to see her, beyond words could ever say… but-" Ratchet held up a servo silencing the Prime.

"Perhaps you should tell her that… you aren't the only bot here who was clearly upset. As leader, I feel that it would be good, for the both of you to talk." Optimus tilted his helm down to face the smaller bot, as he raised an optic ridge.

"I didn't know you were also a psychologist old friend, a doctor of many trades it would appear." He smirked as Ratchet began pushing him off the berth. The Prime conceded, both knowing full well that Ratchet would never be able to move him no matter how hard he tried.

"Ah, yep, yep yep, not a psychologist, just an old bot with even older advice." The Prime walked tentatively to the elevator door, turning to face the Medic once again.

"The best advice, is sometimes the oldest…" He tapped his chassis gently, subtly referencing to the Matrix that resided within his chest plates. "Good advice can never be outdated old friend." He smiled gratefully as he pressed the elevator button with a large finger. The elevator rose, leaving Ratchet alone in the base. He shook his helm as he made his way back to the workstation.

"So it would seem…"

The doors opened overhead as the Prime stepped over the threshold, scanning the plateau for the small femme. Before long he saw her form, lingering at the edge of the flat surface adjacent to Cliffjumper's memorial. He closed his optics, harboring all the courage he could muster as he carefully began to walk towards her.

She turned suddenly, hearing his large and heavy pede steps approaching from behind. She backed away from the edge nervously, keeping her helm bowed to hide the traces of coolant that had rolled down her faceplates from his watchful optics. He stood at a distance from her, watching her, studying her, not knowing what to say. Neither knew what to say, where to begin. Optimus cleared his vocalizer gently, as the femme dutifully bowed her helm once again. It was an old sign of respect civilians were mandated to show, one he had long since forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that gesture. I just didn't want to startle you…" His voice was calm, yet laced with subtle concern. The young femme looked up briefly, before returning her gaze to the ground.

"There is no need for you to apologize to me, sir. If it is not too bold a question, why would you show me concern?" She sheepishly asked the Prime, keeping her helm slightly bowed. Optimus ventilated quietly, she spoke to him as if the caste system was still in place. It was the law for femme's to keep their heads bowed while in the presence of a superior, as such, their optics were not allowed to meet the gaze of a superior, especially a that of a Prime. He leaned down towards her, as she took a small step back, keeping the appropriate distance.

"I am concerned for all sentient life, especially my friends…especially when they are so close to the edge of a cliff…" He held out a hopeful servo, offering for her to take it. She glanced to the side peering over the ledge once again, before tentatively taking gentle hold of his servo.

"I had no intention in jumping sir, I apologize for giving you such a notion. I was merely curious of the new surface…" She kept her helm down as he led her to a safe distance from the edge. His faceplates parted into a comforting smile and continued to speak.

"We are not on Cybertron young one, the caste system no longer applies here on Earth. In fact, it hasn't existed since the beginning of the war. Such gestures and laws are not needed, you may look to me as your equal…" That made her helm jut upright, she focused her optics on his, searching them in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sir… to hear such a proposal is… unfathomable. I cannot possibly… it's forbidden. I'm sorry, please, I beg you pardon." She bowed again, apologizing profusely. Optimus let a small sigh escape his vocalizers, placing a large servo on her shoulder.

They both paused a moment at the feeling. She instantly tensed, as his fingers slightly curled around her pad. Her iridescent optics shone brightly, but her faceplates were hardened, desperate to speak. He removed his servo awkwardly, looking up at the horizon. He furrowed his optic ridge, as his low voice quietly apologized.

"I'm…I'm sorry – I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… I have a natural tendency to comfort those I care for." She froze at the sound of his words, taking a short breath.

"Care for? You just met me… how could you possibly care for me? Why would you care for me anyways, I'm nothing special… I'm just… me."She stopped herself, realizing she had audited the words she had been thinking. She closed her optics as she winced, giving her helm a slight shake. Optimus faceplates filled with remorse, outwardly regretting what he had said. He filled the silence quickly, trying to further explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you… it's just that… you remind me of someone, someone I cherished, and I am just uncertain how to proceed. Also, I am… I am not particularly very articulate around… around pretty femmes…" He averted his optics as well, rubbing the back of his helm awkwardly, as he waited for her reply. She felt her faceplates begin to heat as her spark pulsed rapidly.

"I… please forgive me I – I don't know what to say… I don't often receive such, compliments…" She took a moment, thinking of his words. "_I _can't possibly remind you of someone… surely you have me confused… I'm no one important, never will be… no one that a Prime of all bots would ever be reminiscent of that's for sure." She paused, scanning his warm optics, her processors continued to whirl. "But still… you do seem familiar, perhaps we have met in another life? Or I've just heard so many stories through the years…"

"You have done nothing wrong, there is nothing to forgive." He rumbled softly, a small hint of a smile spread across his faceplates, though it was only there for a fleeting moment before turning into an expression of surprise. "Is… is that so? I find that hard to believe, it is customary to tell share kindred words expressing the true beauty of femme's if we come across one… surely you must've been told how breathtaking you are." He caught himself in disbelief. _Did I really just say that? _He rubbed his helm, changing the subject quickly.

"Really, you do remind me of someone that was – important to me; and please, let me tell you… in all the vorns that I have been online, I have never met anyone that wasn't important, and it is easy to believe that we are never good enough if you listen to what anyone else says. Don't believe them." His statements caught her off guard. She spat out answers quickly, without a second thought.

"My apologies again, for apologizing. It's just that… Primus, you must think me a fool. I have never been in the company of anyone of great importance… especially a Prime." She bowed her helm, waving cold air towards her burning faceplates. "Again, thank you, your words… are really, too kind. I'm just the same as any femme… such compliments are… rare for me. Really they are." Her iridescent blue optics peeked back up to meet his warm gaze. She straightened, furrowing her optic ridges as a grateful smile began to spread across her face. "It is an honour to elicit such memories of someone important to you… to be held in such high esteem of a Prime, they must've been very special indeed…" Her flustered reply made his smile grow a little more, yet ever so slight.

"That is quite alright, really; and no, I do not think you a fool, not at all… the complete opposite, actually. I understand, that it may be rather intimidating to be… around someone you find greater than yourself, trust me I know. But I assure you I don't find myself superior to anyone. I was once no different than you. I was a data clerk to be specific, I was given the title of Prime while I was still in my youth, and I have made it a priority to treat others as my equal." He looked down to the petite wondering femme below. "Also, my words are spark-felt, it surprises me that you have not heard such things before… if that's not too bold to say." He shifted, letting his gaze fall sadly on the floor. "Yes… they were very important to me." He fell into a contemplative silence for a moment, wondering if what he was thinking was a possibility. _It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? _He parted his lips, and spoke to her softly.

"May I ask your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Eeek, I finally finished tweaking! Primus almighty, it took so long. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow, because I don't want to upload both chapters the same day hehehe. Ah I loved writing this, and editing it, so many fangirl feels for these two. It's always awesome when you're writing a story with your OTP... er, a form of your OTP? Idk. Please follow, fave, and don't forget to review! As always, no rude or nasty comments please, we're all friends here - AP

* * *

She paused, looking back up to the Prime. Her processors whirred with overwhelming confusion.

"You… you wish to know my name?" She rubbed her helm, as she quickly recalled their conversation. "I – I suppose I never did properly introduce myself did I?" She smiled faintly, trying to cover her embarrassing err.

"Please excuse my ignorance. My – my name is Ariel." He froze at the name she gave him and stared several moments, not saying anything. _Ariel? Well then, it's no wonder why she reminds me so much of Elita…_

"… Ariel…" He murmured, repeating the name to himself. He brought a large servo to his chin, losing himself in thought. Her once warm smile dwindled into a somber expression. She realized then he would not delve deeper into whom it was he referred to. It was not her place to ask, though she desperately wanted to know. Everything about him intrigued her, so unknown, yet so familiar at the same time. Her audio receptors perked up at the sound of her name on his lips. The low voice, so gentle and soft, sounded almost hauntingly similar… she had heard his voice before, she was sure of it. _It couldn't possibly be him… could it?_

She shook her helm, waking herself from the reverie. "Yes…? Ariel. I know, it's not a very intriguing title but, strangely here on Earth, I have noticed that it seems to be a common name… funny really, I never came across another who shared it whilst on Cybertron… or maybe I did?" She massaged the sides of her helm, closing her optics tightly.

"I'm – I'm sorry, it's just that…" She sighed inwardly, slumping her shoulder pads forward. "My processors are scattered. Years of war, injuries sustained in battle… I'm afraid it's all fragmented, I don't… I can't." She huffed opening her optics in dismay. "My memories of years past are few and far a part, I can't recall much… from the beginning of the war… until just recently. It's, it's something I'm rather…" She paused, averting her optics once more. "Ashamed of. Not being able to remember… not knowing really anything…" A faint smile spread across her faceplates, as she titled her helm. "But, I mean, I found you… You can fill me in on what I've missed… if _that _isn't too bold a request. So… I guess, maybe – you could help? Or I can help you? I mean… help you, if you need it here… if you want me to stay that is."

She awaited his answer with baited breath; nervous he would send her away. Ever since she had awoken from stasis, all she did was search for others… to have another Autobot in her presence, and the last Prime no less, was nothing short of a blessing from Primus himself. But still, she couldn't help thinking they had crossed paths before…

"I know the name, indeed it isn't as common on Cybertron, as you say; unlike on Earth. In fact, it has multiple meanings here on this planet. It is… it is a beautiful name. I have always… liked it, very much." He started quietly, shaking his helm and continuing on with what he was saying. "I do not mind at all, actually. Are you aware of alternate timelines? That tends to be the case lately… at least, so far as I have concluded through many observations. It's something I studied in my youth, while I was a data clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. Our war has seemed to have temporarily paused… it has been quiet for several orns. I know not of the status of your own war. But, according to the paradoxical theory, there are many versions of myself, my team, and even our enemies. The outcome of the war is different for many of us, though I will try to help you as much as I can." He looked to her with hopeful optics, offering the best answer he could muster for her. He prayed this would ease her mind, if not just a little bit.

She chuckled softly, letting herself slowly relax. "I can't say that I've ever heard of that theory… I was never a data clerk, so such knowledge wasn't pertinent for my career. In my time I have had multiple jobs… I was a dock worker, then went to serve the military…" She paused, staring at the Autobot insignia on his shoulder pad. "Strangely enough, I served as Intel… some Intel turned out to be – lost half my memory banks. Tell you the truth I don't even know if my war exists anymore. I haven't come across another 'Bot or 'Con in a long time…" Her processors began to wander, as she contemplated his proposed theory. "Perhaps we are at a crossing of timelines? But then again… what if we're not?" She blinked, as her thoughts began to overwhelm her. "I don't know, I'm unsure. How would that even be possible? How is it possible for me to have travelled here, unaware of crossing universal thresholds?" She massaged the sides of her helm, trying to piece together her journey. "Last I remember, I was under Decepticon attack… then I woke up in an escape pod, with no idea how I got there, how I escaped the prison transport… heading towards the blue orb I came to learn to be Earth."

Her voice trailed off, as her optics darted across the horizon. She looked back up to the Prime, half expecting him to don a judgmental air. To her surprise, she was wrong. This Prime was different than those she had learned about long ago, he wasn't at all as previously thought a Prime to be – he was kind, compassionate… loving? Was that even a quality possible of a Prime? His warm smile began to fill with growing concern; she had been silent too long.

"Well… you seem to know more about that subject… and you are infinitely wiser than me, do you really think I could be from another dimension?" Optimus placed his hands on his hips, nodding his helm kindly.

"I'm afraid though I temporarily studied the subject as a clerk… I do not know exactly how the alternate timelines coincide with one another. It is a mystery for even myself, and my Medical Officer…" He paused, looking into her sullen optics, noticing her dismayed demeanor. "It is a shame about your memories. I am… so sorry to hear that. There was a time where a similar instance happened to myself, and I cannot remember anything from the time it happened to its end…" He briefly remembered the time he spent on the Nemesis, working alongside Megatron, whom he'd believed to be Megatronous at the time. His actions were unknown to him, and even still, he became unsettled with the subject. "The possibility is likely, for you to have travelled across dimensions. I have met many versions of myself. It's rather odd, but one grows accustomed to it after some time."

She listened intently, analyzing every syllable to no end. She was enraptured by him; enthralled even. His speech, his subtle grace… his aura, everything, so marvelous and unanticipated in every way. When she had first heard his message, she expected a stoic leader, bent on rules and regulations, with little time or interest for the plights of his subordinates. She furrowed her optic ridge, mauling over his reply.

"It would stand to reason then, that I am the traveller of an alternate time, and existence. As my mind and memories have come to be so altered through my journey, I have entered into _your _dimension." She felt weak as she came to understand her predicament. She took a place on a nearby ledge, seating herself as she continued to speak. "If I'm in an alternate timeline, what does that mean for my world? My universe? Am I then to live out the rest of my life here, seeing as I have no idea how to get back? Am I to forget those whom I care about most… even if they are long gone?" The Prime walked slowly seated himself at her side, stretching his massive legs in front of himself. She kept her helm bowed as he turned to her.

"It is likely possible for you to return, many others are able through the usage of Space Bridges; all that it requires is the right calibration. Though, the condition of your Cybertron, I am unsure of. If you were in the midst of war, it is likely that when you left it still is in such a state." He turned to her, noticing her unchanged condition, the silence began to pain his spark. She felt a lump rising in her vocalizer, and her spark began to ache.

"I'm sorry, typical femme, getting all emotional…" She choked out the words, trying to laugh it off as she bowed her helm. "I'm just so lost. I don't know what I am supposed to do now… Do I forget those I've lost? Do I start anew here?" The Prime's faceplates filled with grief as he looked to her, fighting to keep his composure in her presence.

"There is no need for you to apologize. Really. It is unsettling I am sure, as well as frightening. However, I am certain, with all my spark, that things will work out for you, Ariel." It felt strange, speaking that name; one he hadn't said in a long time. She wasn't the Ariel he'd known from so long ago, but the uncanny similarities were eerie, though very consoling.

His soothing words comforted her, in a way she hadn't felt for so long. She dared not speak his name, nor think about him. He was probably long gone with the war, despite whatever outcome… to think otherwise was just a false hope, a hope she could not afford to entertain; not anymore. The familiar emptiness in her shattered spark began to consume her… the memories she desperately wished to remember fleeting her processors with every passing moment. She turned to him, fighting back the urge to breakdown, furthering embarrassing herself. It would be so easy for her to lose control, he made her feel protected; he made her feel loved. She had suppressed her emotions for so long, and now all at once they were hitting her.

"I suppose, it would be logical then to remain here with your team… until at least I can get my bearings, and try to figure out my next move. Your war may have possibly ended, but I fear mine may have just begun…" She looked up to him hopefully, practically begging for a place to rest. _Rest. _Now that was a concept she hadn't known in eons. Every waking moment spent in paralyzing fear of the unknown. Fear of an ambush… fear of more loss and spark ache. To find refuge amongst friends… no matter how close the resemblance to her _actual _compatriots would be greatly appreciated nonetheless. He smiled kindly, not breaking the connection their optics shared.

"Of course. You are welcome here for as long as you need. Should you require anything, please, do not hesitate to inform me." She perked up slightly, furrowing her optic ridges in disbelief.

"Are you sure it's not too much to ask? I wouldn't want to serve as a further burden for you of course…" She waited for his answer, preparing herself for a declined response. He paused again, something he seemed to be doing a lot; but he was concerned. Optimus had always been very apt in reading others, especially when words were not used, a tactical advantage on and off the battlefield. He furrowed his optic ridge, no longer hiding the concern in his voice.

"…Why would you consider yourself a burden?" He asked gently with a slight tilt of his helm. She felt herself begin to anger, not with his questions, but with herself, with her incompetence.

"I would consider myself a burden because that's what I am. I am utterly useless. I can barely function properly without begging for help!" She motioned to him slightly with her small servos, wrapping her arms around her chassis in a close embrace. "I'm not used to this. I'm not use to being so…" She looked into his optics once again. "Dependent." She ventilated slowly. "I – I've been on my own for a long, long time Optimus… there was a time I wasn't like that though. Independence was a characteristic I regarded within myself with the highest of pride. I, I used to live closely with another, one whom, I loved… very much. I got used to feeling complete, feeling whole, and now it's gone. I never had to depend on him, because I never felt alone or in need. He was just there, we were just… one." She shook her helm, fidgeting with her knotted fingers. "It's silly, and difficult to explain… such a connection, can't be explained really… you have to experience it, you have to feel it, to understand." She stared into his optics again, losing herself in their depth and beauty. "I – I'll be alright, don't worry about me… I've learnt to become strong… to adapt. I've learnt to not be afraid…" Her voice trailed off in a soft whisper as she rested her helm in her servos, squeezing her optics shut.

Optimus moved closer to the small femme, desperately trying to find strength for her. "I don't believe that for a moment." His voice was barely audible now, as his gentle words lingered in the air. "I am a rather… good judge of character, if I may… I don't see an ounce of any incompetence in you. It is scary, to be in a place you do not recognize with individuals you do not know…" _Even if they are a different version of those whom you do know… _He raised his arm and placed it gently around her frame, tentatively resting a large servo on her shoulder. She remained still. "He wouldn't want you to think of yourself in such a way, I assure you." He finished in a soft whisper, and a gentle smile. "I know you will continue to be strong." _You always have been… _he thought quietly to himself.

She could feel the warmth of his servo on her shoulder, relishing his touch; so delicate and honest. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched, to feel the warmth of another, to feel their energy. She took a moment before she answered. Their bodies were touching now, ever so slightly. She listened to the soft pulsing of his spark, slowly she found herself in a daze of pleasure and confusion. She furrowed her brow, as her shoulder tensed.

"You're right… he wouldn't…" She gazed into the cobalt optics again, as a tidal wave of frozen moments flashed through her processors. All at once, images, sounds, emotions, and sensations slammed through her system. She could see him clearly, in the days of old, his servo wrapped protectively around hers, their laughter as they ran through busy streets. She clenched her jaw, trying to repress the onslaught of the past. One moment she was there, then the next she was gone, in a matter of speaking.

"… Ariel?" He called gently. Concernment grew within him when she did not respond. "Ariel?" He was about to gently shake her but she seemed to regain her composure, as she began to rub her helm. His voice was on the verge of desperation, as his spark continued to ache. "…What happened? Are you okay? Perhaps I should take you to my Medic?" Her faceplates hardened as she looked up into his worried optics.

"I – I'm sorry. I'm okay I don't need to see… _him_ again. Just, that moment, I could remember. Not sequential information of any sort, just feelings mostly, images. I've never felt anything like it before." She smiled faintly, shaking her helm. "You remind me so much of him Optimus, although you are really nothing alike in the slightest… I'm so confused, that a stranger can remind me so much of my spark-mate?" The Prime furrowed his optics as he quietly battled himself. _Should I tell her about my past, before I was Prime? No… no that would not be a good idea… you would only further confuse her. Wait… spark-mate?_


	4. Chapter 4

So here we go, the final chapter - at least for the time being, I'll still keep it as "in progress" in case I decide to continue the story line, or with other small "mini stories" but we'll see if I can find inspiration. When I originally RP'd this with the amazing oneshallstand, the ending didn't really exist, so I added a bunch of fluff and some, hehe action ;) Yes, this is my first time writing intimate moments in any of my works, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I'm getting an idea for maybe adding a more mature alternate later but we'll see I'm not too sure... who would want to read that please comment with your answer! Also, don't forget to follow, fave, and review! I wanna know if you want to read more about these two... and Ratchet! Will Ariel stay with Optimus on Earth? Or will she go back to her universe? Food for thought... o.O - AP

* * *

"…Ah…" Carefully, his servo left its place on her shoulder, bringing the same servo up to the crest of his helm. He rubbed it idly, seemingly deep in thought. "What was his name?" He asked quietly. He already knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it from her… he needed to hear it from her.

She looked into his optics, searching for the answer, though her spark whispered to her that he already knew. She wrestled with herself, not wanting to say, but needing to. She had not spoken his name since their separation and now, it felt to be a foreign task. _I can't do it… it's a bad idea… I can trust him can't I? I've already poured half my spark out to him anyways… But what if I'm wrong, what if he's not…_

She moved closer to him, again the faint remembrance of his being began to linger around her. The feeling only he could produce in her arose. In that moment, for the first time in a long time, she could feel him there, beside her. Her lips quivered, parting slowly, as coolant began to stream from her optics. "Orion." She no longer tried to stifle the sobs. She looked into the cobalt optics, his optics, and she knew. She had always known. He closed his optics, hearing that name, his name from her, was like beautiful music to his audio receptors; however it was a ballad that played somberly, laced with mixed emotions of love and pain.

"Orion, Orion Pax." He finished quietly. "Before I became a Prime, I was a data archivist at the Iacon Hall of Records. In the Hall, there was a young femme, a courier. She was kind, gentle… beautiful in every way. But, she wasn't afraid to tell you when you were wrong… her name was Ariel." Her helm jolted up, meeting his pained gaze. "Later, she became Elita-One. We… never bonded, as the right opportunity never presented itself. The war was more of a concern at the time of course. Sometime later, an attack forced us to separate; I wasn't certain if she was alive or had become one with the All-Spark. Recently, we found each other again, but our relationship… isn't quite the same; I fear it never will be. I haven't seen her for an orn… I have no idea where she is, or who she is with. Though, she has made it evident to me that she doesn't plan on returning… My biggest fear during the war, was not that she would die loving me… but that she would live and slowly cut her ties, not wanting anything to do with me." He paused, swallowing hard. "It's apparent that my fear has turned into a reality…"

A pained sighed escaped his ventilators as he rubbed the fore-helm crest again. He looked deeply into her optics, finding himself leaning closer towards her. His large, smooth servo took hers, and he laced her fingers with his, squeezing it gently. "You remind me of her…well, you are her; another version of her – the old her. Undoubtedly, I am another version of your Orion, an alternate of him. We may not be from the same timeline… but one thing is certain…" His vocalizer cracked slightly, as his emotions began to overwhelm him as well. "We're two lost sparks… wanting and wishing to be whole once more."

The tears continued to roll down her smooth faceplates. She had stopped trying to deter them long ago. He cradled her helm in his free servo, gently wiping away a tear with his thumb. He offered a soft empathetic smile, as he continued to rub his thumb up and down the side of her wet faceplate. "Please don't cry Ariel… I'm here now. I'm here." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her frame, pulling her close to his chassis. He shifted his large legs, allowing for her to climb into his lap. She rested her helm on his shoulder, whispering into his audio receptor through short ventilated sobs. "I found you."

He tightened his embrace, planting soft kisses on the top of her helm. He closed his optics tightly, losing himself in the sensation of holding her. She breathed again, as her lips grazed his audio receptors. "We found each other."

Her loving words mended his shattered spark. He could feel her, her love, filling the emptiness in his spark that he had come to know and accept. He never wanted to let go; he would never let go, not again. He couldn't bear to entertain the thought of separating from her. He didn't care if she wasn't a part of this dimension, right now, she belonged; she always had, and always would. He needed her, just as she needed him, and finally she was here, she was his. They sat in silence for a while, offering quiet comfort to the other. They need not say a word, for there were no words to say.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging the cables at the base of his helm gently, like she had done many times before. It may not be her Orion, but he was there, he was a part of him, just as she was a part of Elita. Each had played a part in the other's life, and each felt the similar pains and pleasure from their bond, even across different paradox's. His long, strong arms held her body close to his chassis. The pulsing of their sparks steadied, beating together in rhythmic harmony. They exchanged soft whispers of sweet nothings quietly, as each found peace they had so desperately yearned for. The two broken sparks, together at last, even if just for a short while.

He pulled back slowly, running a servo up and down her back. His optics gazed into hers, as he leaned towards her. He could no longer control himself, he wanted her; he needed her. He closed his optics as his lips found hers, kissing her tentatively. She returned the kiss gently, and then pulled him closer, deepening their connection. His glossa travelled into the inner workings of her mouth, as the kiss erupted into a passionate exchange.

Each gave and took, sucking deeper and deeper, losing themselves in the sensation. Their servos explored the others body, clinging to exposed cables, and running along the armor. His large arms held her close, as he caressed her back, thrusting his glossa deeper into her mouth. She sighed deeply, returning the pleasure with equal fervor. They continued this way, as their sparks began to burn with the love the so desperately needed and wanted from the other. Her delicate fingers travelled up his chest, finding his side antennae and massaging it gently. He moaned deeply, as he began to feel his body burn. He returned the pleasure, slinking his servo around her chassis and onto her chest plating. He traced a finger along her armor, playing with the exposed cables, as she took a short breath, pulling away momentarily to look at him.

He smiled devilishly, and before she could say a word he pulled her close again, continuing his delicious assault. It had been so long since he had felt this way, since he had held whom he loved, and shown his admiration. He had yearned for her for so long, and finally she was here again. He knew her inside and out, just as she knew him. Each worked in perfect harmony with the other, every move, and every touch, familiar and gladly welcomed.

Her small servos began to glide down his chassis, slowly making their way to his burning interface covering. He took a sharp breath as her fingers glided over its surface, as she bit his lower lip playfully. He moaned as he opened his optics, relishing the feeling, the feeling only she aroused in him. He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck cables, nipping at them every so often. She breathed deeply, tilting her helm back as she sighed. She wanted him, she wanted all of him…but she would have to be patient.

Her one servo rubbed the warm interface plate gently, as the other massaged his audio antenna. A soft moan rumbled from his vocalizer, as he lifted his helm to hers. He let his servo's return to the sides of her small frame, caressing them gently as he pressed his lips against hers. Again, the kiss deepened, as each gasped for air pulling away after several exchanges.

Ariel opened her optics, to see his already staring back. She clasped her servos behind his neck, massaging the cables with her fingers gently. He leaned his helm forward, so that their crests were touching. His lips parted as his low voice wavered through ventilated breaths.

"I love you Ariel." His whisper was barely audible over their breaths. A small smile spread on her faceplates as she tried to steady her breathing.

"And I love you, Optimus." He smiled before planting another soft kiss on her lips.

She rested her helm in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him gently, as he held her tightly to his chest, letting his helm lay on top of hers. Together, they watched the sun begin to set over the desert floor. The worries of another day, another universe, another war, lay ahead, but in that moment, it was just them. It would always be them.


End file.
